The love,The hate and The sorrow
by neverbd55
Summary: The sad storry about Tom Riddle.Was the monster hidden so deep inside? Will love save his soul? Tom will have to experience a lot during his sixth year at Hogwarts


**Hello is my first story ,I will write this kind of story in English for the first ,don't be very cruel on me **** Today I will try to write about mid-teen years of Tom Riddle.I will describe his love,hate and other strong feelings he felt during years spend at be interesting,right? Oh,and finally,I dont own "Harry Potter" and characters used in this storry.**

_Chapter 1_

_First love,first hate_

-No! Headmaster,I beg you to let me stay in Hogwarts for this summer!-Tom Riddle was nearly crying.

-I'm sorry,Tom,but rules are the same for can not stay after all these events linked with the Chamber of Secrets…

-But,Headmaster Dippet,I cant go back to the orphanage! It is the scariest place in the earth.I don't feel as a wizard here…Im being hurt and I feel alone there! Please,listen to me! I can do anything for the opportunity to spend this summer here,at Hogwarts, ,the monster who was living in the Chamber of Secrets is now we both know that it will never comeback, course,if you will observe Hagrids actions.

-I feel really sorry to say this to you,Tom,but we can not let you stay will have to leave Hogwarts until the that clear?

-Yes, is clear-Tom replied with a big couldn't believe what he is fifteen years old,matured,very talented and had even "found" The one Who entered Chamber of still,he couldn't stay here,in Hogwarts,for one a shame! Tom felt angry and hurt at the same hated the strict headmaster because of his headmaster couldn't understood what does it feels like to live in the was the scariest place in the world for the because of the other children or main reason why that place was so scary for him was that he couldn't use magic that means that he has pointless three months of doing nothing! Tom felt that if he want to become something more than just an ordinary wizard,he had to work even during now the opportunity to become _extraordinary_ had been blown away by that stupid headmaster! Tom felt that the anger was starting to control his whole felt something very close but hidden deep like… wanted to kill headmaster right now in his he couldn' had to finish this school before getting revenge on those who had hurt led by these thoughts Tom left the headmaster remembered that he has to go to his Slytherin dorm to pack everything he wanted to take to the meant that his fift year of staying here,In Hogwarts,is almost corridor to corridor Tom was slowly walking to his suddenly…he heard the scream:

-Let me go!

Tom was trying to recognize from where the scream was coming.

-Please,let me go!

Now it was right that something was happening near the girls started to run he reached his destination,he saw the seventh year Slytherin student Antonio Lecardo was holding girl from the Gryffindor and touaching her whole girl was crying and trying to escape from Antonio couldn't believe what he just an unhonorable behavior! And Antonio was a student of Slytherin! When the harasser tried to take off girl's jacket with the mark of Gryffindor,Tom understood that he has to do something.

-Antonio,you fool,what are you doing?-Tom shouted.

Lecardo flinched and turn round to tom while with his left hand holding the girl.

-It's none of your business, us alone! Can't you see that I have a lot of things to do now?-He nervously replied

-Business,you say…Leave that girl alone and go! You are bringing dishonor with this your behavior to whole Sytherin,Antonio!

-The hero,who stoped the monster of The Chamber of Secrets is talking! I better stay away from this little whore!-Antonio laughted

Tom felt that the whole anger is starting to blow up in his took his wand and shouted:

-Crucio!

Antonio started to scream and jolt on the whole body was writheing from the pain.

-Stop! PLEASE,stop!-The girl stated to scream.-I don't want him to get killed! Tom,please,stop!

Tom stopped the spell was looking at Antonio with a loathing.

**Guys,let me know if you want to read more of this! I just started it writing for fun,but if you will want more,I will create more!**


End file.
